Deadly Little Miho
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: With Gail and some of the other girls, Miho sat She kept her eyes on him. Miho rarely was attracted by a man and preferred to protect the streets with her lethal skills rather than walk on them using her other skills. But Logan was different. One shot


After watching the movie, Sin City, I felt compelled to write a story for Miho. Mainly because I felt she was so mysterious and that she was so unique.

The OC, Logan, has no relation to any other work I might do and is not related to the X-Men. I just randomly picked a name.

I hope you enjoy and please keep in mind this is my first story for Sin City, so I might get it wrong but I hope you enjoy none the less.

* * *

**Deadly Little Miho**

It is a name she earned, the invisible angle of vengeance that swoops out of no where. The one girl in Old Town that hasn't resorted to guns, the one that relies solely on her swords, knives and blades, not that it makes one bit of difference if she does or doesn't. She's too fast and too skilled for anyone, and has never missed her mark.

Tonight is like all the others she's on patrol. Crouched on the corner of a building watching the cars roll in and out of Old Town, Miho follows those that stray in and returns to her post when Gail signals a clear.

It's the way she is, a guardian to her friends, her family. And an executioner to those who break the girl's rules.

But this time, this night she isn't alone.

As a black Mercedes was puttering along the streets and Miho followed it as usual. What wasn't usual was the flapping noise in the windy and rainy night. Glancing ahead of her, Miho stopped when she saw him.

Crouched on the balls of his feet like a tiger waiting for his prey, with his forearms resting on his knees in such a patient fashion it's deceiving, is man. A harden jaw line, with a faint and scruffy beard that's just begun to grow, moves down to show ivory white teeth and release a steam of breath. A shake of head sends water droplets from his long, scraggly black hair.

Cold, but burning turquoise eyes, that are flamingly locked on the car, slowly turn to her. Slowly he rises, not too quickly that shows he's afraid but not too slowly that would make him over confident; he isn't scared, but respectful. His face is strong, similar to Dwight's, but he has a fearless look that Miho hasn't seen in a long time.

Once he's at his full height, the man is barely taller than her; maybe half an inch separated them, but not much. His body was built out but remained lean, a deadly mix of speed and power. An over shirt that was half way unbuttoned flapped a little open to show the black under shirt that stretched over him.

His long black jacket was old and worn, torn and ripped in so many places to reveal its owner had been through fights. And he had been the victor in all. A long black handle rises out of the collar behind his head. The wrapping around it is similar to Miho's katanas, but his handle guards are solid. Flexing his arms back, Miho watches as the man lets his long jacket fall to the ground.

His sleeves have been rolled up and leave his forearms bare, showing the wrist bands and the bracelets at his elbows. The sword is defiantly a katana's, the long blade reaching his waist. From the waist down his loose pants are held by a belt, buckled and wrapped tightly to hold firm.

Miho didn't stop until she was with three paces of him, her dark eyes studying him. The man eyes never leaving hers, not even to check for weapons. He then turns back to watch the streets beneath him, his footstep soft and Miho keeps pace and distance as they walk with the car.

Two men climb out of the car and try hitting on a woman, despite the fact she tells them to blow off. They start talking louder and making wild gestures as the girl leads them to the edge of the alley. The man, the silent lethal man, crouched again to watch them as Miho walk up behind him.

"I want to ask a favor from you."

The man's voice was soft but hard, sounding like a low growl from a tiger or a wolf. He turned slightly to Miho but not she could see his face. His dark hair had fallen down around his head and gave him a shroud to hide his face.

"Let me take them. I have a matter to settle with these two scum fuckers, unlike you who do this for the protection of the women. She won't get a scratch. I promise."

Normally, Miho would knock him out and take him to Gail after dispatching the two trouble makers. That was the way things were; those were the rules.

But something in his voice, a cold hard confidence with an echoing of something struck a cord somewhere deep inside Miho made her sway. She looked down and saw the girl was corned, the bright blade of a knife flashing in front of her face threateningly.

Miho gives a soft nod and he moves.

Springing from his perch, the man flips mid air as he lands between the girl and the men in a crouch with arms spread to the side; the girl backs up against the wall while the thugs back away. Miho was supposed to stop them, not some crazy leaper.

Slowly as he rose, the two men's eyes widen as recognition filled of the man and they shook their heads to clear the minds from what they thought of as a ghost. The dark man with the sword cracked his neck and started towards them as they babbled.

"That you, Logan? I could have sworn we shot you enough to make you a fucking drainer!" The man says shakily. "You're comin' after us because we killed the Jap family that took you in?"

Logan, if that's his first name or last, Miho can't tell but he keeps walking silent as a grave. Anger rises in her as the man at the insult he threw at Miho's people and watched as Logan's hand tightened in fist; large powerful, deadly fist.

The second man speaks up, waving a knife like a useless ward.

"Yeah, me and Max fucked that family right up." The second guy sneered. "We raped the bitch of a half sister you had in front of the parents before gutting them like a fishes and letting you to take the fall."

"Shut up, Frankie." Max hisses, glaring at his partner.

Miho is taken back; it makes perfect sense now. In the papers, a family had been killed and the daughter raped but the police didn't go after them because they didn't have anything to go on. The girls of Old Town had mourned the deaths because the girl worked here and her parents tended wounds when the hospital turned them away

What it really was was that they had been paid off by someone and Logan had traced the corruption and black mail back to these men. Miho raised her shuriken to avenge her friend, but stops when she realizes why Logan asked for the right of the killing.

This killing wasn't just a vengeance of his family or their daughter; it was a vengeance of their honor as well.

Miho lowers her arm.

"What's he goanna do?" Frankie asks, taking his eyes off of Logan.

Logan moved like a shadowy blur in the rain, lunging at Frankie first. His fist slams the knife from his hands and whirls around the smash his elbow into Frankie's skull, breaking his teeth loose so they went down his throat.

Barely two blows and Frankie, a man taller and wider than Logan, is knocked on his back and whimpering in pain.

Max reaches in his jacket for a gun but Logan is fast, much faster. Running at him, Logan leaps up and kicks Max in the chest.

Hard.

The kick smacks him against a wall and as Max tries to move, Logan pins him…by throwing a knife in his shoulder, severing his nerves and tendons.

Slowly and silently, all the girls from Old Town fill the alley entrances and watch. This is the first for some, but even for Gail, a rare sight to see. Miho drops silently to the ground and nods to the girl as a sign to take off. She reads loud and clear.

Logan slowly reached back and draws the sword, the scraping of the blade like an ominous clock before an execution. Frankie scrambles to his feet with his knife and tries to lunge at the sword wielder. He doesn't stand a chance.

Flipping the sword into a reverse grip, Logan spins around and cuts the arm in three places before Frankie feels the first cut; he's even fast enough to avoid the blood sprays.

As he backs away, Logan makes his kill, bloody and gruesome; he slices across the neck, drops down in another spin to separate both arms and his torso and keels in the final spin to cut the legs in half.

His blade is red, like the blood covering Logan's face, arms and shirt. This time the blood covers him.

And the body of Frankie looks like it went through a blender on a low speed.

Standing up and turning to Max with a look of cold fury, Logan slowly made his way to the man while his katana blade twirled slowly around him. His shoes thudded on the asphalt like hammers on an anvil, the sound of the judgment days when the four horse men ride to earth's destruction.

Miho falls in behind him, her pace matching his perfectly but keeping enough distance so not to get cut from his blade.

"Stay away from me, you fucking psychopathic maniac." Max screamed, pulling at the blade that held his arm. "I kill you, I swear, I will-"

"Kill me?"

Logan asked, his voice like a cold bullet that pieced through every one.

"You took away my mother, my father, the two who took me in when no fucking other would, and you beat and defiled my sister before taking her life." He stopped his sword and his pace an inch before the man.

"I've lost everything that I held dear to me."

Miho gently touched his shoulder as a sign of comfort for his lose and turning to her, Logan wordlessly thanked her with his silent stare.

Suddenly, without even a glance, Logan's blade flew back and around in a full circle; whipping it clean with his eyes still boring into Miho's, he sheaths it flawlessly.

"Now, we're all even." Logan says to no one.

The girls watched as a red line slowly rose up from the man's crotch and once it reached his forehead, Max's body split with blood pouring from the arteries and organs. Half fell in a heap on the ground while the rest hung from Logan's dagger.

Logan cracks his neck and gives his face shake, the blood falling away as rain washes down his face as well.

Slowly and attentively, still a little shaken, the girls go about their business of searching through the corpses, or at least what Logan left of them. Miho doesn't move and her hand is still on his shoulder; she lets it run down his strong arms and takes his hand.

His strong, rough, lethal and warm hands, caressing it with her thumb gently.

Logan's eye sparkle in attraction the Japanese beauty and Miho returns it to the American who is almost as deadly as her in her skills. A fire burns in Miho and the only one who extinguishes it or intensifies it, is less that a foot away.

Miho, for a reason that she doesn't understand, smiles; the same fire is in Logan's eyes and for her…

The sound of stilettos firmly walking towards Logan is not lost on either warrior of the sword; Logan turns to see Gail walking to him, but keeps hold of Miho's hand

Miho doesn't mind.

"You're not bad guy, saving one of our girls like that." Gail says, her mouth spread in a smile of approval. In one hand she carries a gun, a damn big one, and in the other is Logan's knife, which she raises to him. "Didn't quiet catch your name?"

"It's Logan." He answered, slowly taking the knife with his free hand; he spun it in his hands like a gun before sheathing it behind him.

"Normally, we girls would kill someone like you for interfering like this." Gail said, raising her gun so the tip of the barrel was under his chin.

All the girls stopped to watch as Logan merely raised an eyebrow and turned fully to the woman, he wasn't much taller but he was still seemingly shadowing her like he did to Miho. The girls slowly gathered around him and Gail, with Miho the closest; they looked surprised to see the Asian girl still holding his hand.

But Miho was watching Logan. Although she could only see half his face, his eerie, ethereal eyes blazed with a ferocity that few would match and he didn't back away from Gail's threatening challenge.

Miho's free hand was resting on her sword; attracted or not to this man, Miho would protect Gail with her life.

"But, I heard what you said and I respect that you came after them for vengeance." Gail said, lowering her gun; her eye flicked from Miho's hand, to the girl's face and then back to Logan's face. "Plus, Miho would have stopped you if she didn't agree with your motives."

Logan gives a small chuckle and rolls his shoulders. "I know; that's why I asked before acting." Logan said, eyes flashing with warmth. "Besides, I really didn't want to try and fight her. It might have been interesting but I need to be sharp for these boys."

"Why don't you com back with us?" Gail asked, reaching to touch his cheek; at first he slightly away but let the woman stroke his coarse face. "That way we can thank you properly."

Logan seemed to think about it for a few minutes, his thumb subconsciously stroking Miho's hand. He then shrugged his shoulder, his eyebrows rising and falling with them.

"Why not, don't have anywhere else to go." Logan paused before looking up at the roof. "I need to get my fucking coat though."

* * *

Miho couldn't stop watching him. She watched Logan as he climbed up the wall like some inhuman creature and dons his coat, pushing his hair back. She tenses slightly as he flips off the roof and lands in a crouch, rising with the water that splashes up.

The sword handle is still visible but the weapon is more concealed.

Logan falls in step beside her, the girls flanking him on either side with Gail leading them. Miho glances to her right and sees one of the girls, her street name Rose, staring at him in attraction and winks at him coyly.

For the first time in being in Old Town, Miho feels another flare of flame rage in her, the fire of jealousy

Her dark eyes turn to Logan and sees he ignored the girl, his face down cast as he walks. He has the look of a prisoner being escorted to await his judgment, his hands in his coat pockets and keeps a steady pace.

Miho subtly drifts closer and at Logan's curious glance, Miho raises a finger to her lips; a sign of silence and stealth. Logan nods and his head turns to watch the back of Gail's head. Slowly and purposely, Miho's hand dips in Logan's pocket and takes it.

Logan hides his surprise to a mere blink and slowly takes hold.

The two slowly lift the joined had out of the pocket while walking as though they had done this everyday of their lives and their eyes danced around as they walked; they were protectors and avengers.

They never stopped at what they did and that was to live by the sword, to die by it if necessary.

* * *

The group of women and Logan finally reached a bar with several apartments above the establishment. Two of the girls went ahead of Gail and held the doors open for everyone, Logan taking in the bar and all the sights and smells and noises; just like Kadie's, the place Logan tracked Max and Frankie from.

Once inside, Logan released Miho's hand and let his coat slide off slowly, letting one of the girls take it for him. The bouncer's eyes widened at the sight of Logan's sword and moved to get it, grabbing Logan by the shirt and the handle of the katana.

A big mistake.

"No, his with u-" Gail starts to say, but Logan is already moving.

First his right hand palm slams into the man's diaphragm with lightening speed, then smacks him across the face to wind and stun him. A black clothed leg of Logan whips around behind the man while his left hand grabbed the hand that dared to touch his sword.

Logan's slightly smaller size gives him a great advantage over the larger bouncer.

A quick twist is all it takes to free the handle while breaking the arm and the bouncer is then pushed over Logan's leg by his right elbow, being held up by Logan's iron grip on the man's wrist with ease. The bouncer's eyes are full of fear as Logan draws the weapon and turns the flat of the blade to face the man, reflecting the fear.

Logan leans forward and barely breathes his warning but everyone in the bar hears him and Miho gives one of her rare smiles at it, having given the same warning.

"No one touches my sword." The katana sings as it's returned to its scabbard

He drops him.

Logan watches as the man scrambles to his feet and wisely backs away, cradling his now ruined arm. He casts a glance around the bar and everyone goes back to what they were doing. Logan's gaze finally falls to Miho, deadly little Miho, with that secret smile playing on her lips.

Logan raises a brow to her before returning it.

Deadly Little Miho.

Lethal Logan.

A match forged in the Japanese sword; a katana blade.

* * *

The girls fill the other in the bar on the events that happened in the alleys of Old Town while Logan quietly slips away to a darkened booth, unnoticed by any of the girls.

Except for Miho.

He slowly and carefully unbuckles the scabbard belt, laying the katana on the table. He sits down and laces his fingers together on the table. Across the room, with Gail and some of the other girls, Miho sat.

She kept her eyes on him

Miho rarely was attracted by a man and preferred to protect the streets with her lethal skills rather than walk on them using her other skills. But Logan, he was different. Unlike the drunken slobs that came to Old Town for a piece of tail, Logan showed all the girls respect that they deserved.

A rare thing for prostitutes; especial in Basin City; Miho supposes its part of what she is attracted to.

Logan smiles politely at the waitress who brings a glass of water, thanking her. When she asks a question, he answers and she leaves him; Logan's eyes scorch over Miho's face for a moment before drink a little of the water.

Miho knew that Logan had heard of her, but he had still faced her without fear and wasn't afraid to meet her eyes. And above all, something in his face, his body, the essence of this Logan, could make her smile.

Miho feel a touch on her arm and looks at Gail, who is watching the pixie with a dangerous smile. The older woman beckons Miho to lean closer and once within an inch of her friend, she speaks.

"How long has it been, Miho?" Gail asked quietly. "Since you've been with a man?"

Miho leans even closer and gives her answer in a silent whisper. Gail's eyes widen and a mirthful smile is stretched across her mouth. Miho raise an eyebrow, it didn't matter that much to her. She had a job.

"I've seen the way you're staring at him. You like him, don't you?" Gail asks.

"_Hai_." Miho's answers aloud for the first time and Gail nods knowingly.

"Well, Little Miho, don't leave him in the dark about it. I feel that it might be the exact same on both ends."

* * *

Miho strides to Logan, her mind clear of what she wants and who she wants. She knows he can watch her without his eyes; he was trained in way of her people and was trained well.

She stops next to him and Logan turns to face Miho, fiery turquoise oceans meeting wild brown avalanches. Logan looks at her in question before standing and gently touching her shoulder.

"You okay, Miho?" He asks kindly, expecting a mere nod or even nothing but never what he got instead.

"_Hai_, Logan." Miho said, her Japanese accented voice soft but hard. "Please come with me."

Her voice is musical to the man's ears, like a melody lost by a great composer and often over looked because never heard. Amongst the beautiful sound of her voice was firmness, a strength that none should underestimate

Like Logan's. A lot like Logan's.

Logan solemnly bows and picks his katana up, strapping it tightly to himself again. Miho leads him from the corner of the bar he was dwelling in and up the stairs, his shoes rivaling the soft stepping of her slippers as they ignore the bewilderment looks of girls and patrons.

Miho often rebukes people coming on to her, but only Gail and some of the older girls have seen her offer a man her services once or twice. It is a rare thing. Extremely rare.

Almost as rare as a man defending a whore in Old Town

Tonight was full of surprises

* * *

The two climb the stairs, Miho leading Logan who follows without a question. They stop briefly when a girl leads a man down. Logan walk close enough to Miho so the fringes of his shirt touch the back of her kumino.

The closeness, with the heat they both were exhausting from their skin, sent a small shudder down Miho's spine. She looks up at Logan and he looks back down at Miho, his eyes still showing a large amount of respect for her.

And something else.

Miho tilts her head up to him with the speed of minute hand on a clock. Logan leans down to her with his hands gently holding her shoulders; Miho's eyes fluttering close as his lips gently meet hers.

And the flame in her rages into a wild fire.

Logan slowly pulls away and Miho draws a shuddered breath, the breath of the sword wielder upon her cheek. Miho takes his hand and they continue the rest of the stairs, going no faster. Miho knows that they both can wait until they reach their destination.

After all, waiting can prolong the pleasure.

The two finally reach the top of the stair case and Miho leads Logan down to the end of the corridor. Miho knows Logan is looking at interest at the doors, old and unused. When they reach the last room by the window, Miho unlocks it and opens it

The room is fairly bare with a few pieces of furniture and the odd picture. It was styled and colored in the fashions of the Japanese and Miho watched as realization swept over Logan when stepped into the room.

It was her room. The home of Miho.

Miho quietly shut the door and slid her feet out of her shoes, surprised when Logan was already carrying his shoes to the door. The shoes barely bring his height down. Miho leads him into a small bedroom and gestures for him to go inside.

"Make your self comfortable." Miho says softly, touching his cheek. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Don't rush." Logan replies brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Miho turns and walks into her living room and begins to remove her weapons that she uses and places them on a table she cleans and sharpens them at.

She does hurry; there are many, they are all veterans of combat.

Two katanas.

Five shurikens.

Four metal pins.

Three tantos.

A three foot long cord.

Miho unbuckles the large belt around her waist and unties the sash as well, lowering the katana scabbards to the floor quietly. Glancing back to her bed room, Miho listens as Logan places thing on the bare table near her bed.

Still watching the room, Miho slowly undoes her pants and lets the fall softly to the floor. Logan either ignores her or didn't hear her. Miho smiles, softly and gently; she slowly removed her black kumino and cover her near bare body with a longer, light blue kumino.

She pick ups a lit candle and, cupping her hands around the base, caries it into the bed room. She doesn't have any lights in her room, only candles.

Logan is sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the table near her bed. He hasn't taken any of his clothes off but by the amount of weapons on the table, Logan didn't waste the time she gave him.

He turns to her as Miho studies his weapons.

His black scabbard katana.

Four throwing knives.

Two tantos.

Three shurikens.

Two coiled chains, with weighted ends.

Logan slowly stands and cups his hands around hers, the fire reflecting deep inside his eyes. His lips give a gentle smile which Miho returns slowly, carefully. He's eyes flicker and he reach over to a small table by her door.

As his hand comes back, Miho sees he has a long wooden stick. It's the same one Miho uses to lit the candles around the room. Logan carefully held the wooden stick over the small candle flame, watching the fire catch slowly to the stick.

And the fire inside them both grows tenfold.

Miho watched as he silently walked around the room, his bare feet padding the flooring as he lit each candle. The room was bright in the light of her candles, but there were still pools of shadow and Miho liked it that way.

Concealed and hidden of what lies in wait.

Logan stopped in front Miho and gentle blew the flame out, the smoke curling around his face like the shadows of darkness. Logan dropped the stick on her table carefully, his eyes never leaving hers and he raised his hand to her face.

He brushed a strand of her hair back, as his other hand went under both of her other hands. Miho felt her eyes fluttering as his palm rested against her cheek and she gazed into Logan's face again.

Deep into his flaming turquoise eyes.

Shifting the candle so it was in the middle of one of her hands, Miho reached out and trace his jaw line with her fingers to the back of his neck. There was something, a strange pull that drew them together and Miho inhaled deeply as his lips gently pressed against hers.

Logan gently took the candle and place amongst his weapons and let the same arm wrap around her waist, their kiss multiplying into a thousand frantic, desperate kisses. Heat seemed the roll back and forth between the two as they tried to drink in each other's presence.

Breaking away from Logan, Miho placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she thought her next step. Logan obviously misinterpreted and let his arms almost painfully remove themselves from her body.

"Hey, if this isn't what you want," Logan said softly, his caring nature almost unheard of to Miho. "We don't have to do this."

Miho smiled and grasped his shirt as he tried to move, surprising him again. Taking a step closer, Miho raises herself on her toes to whisper near Logan's ear.

"But this is what I want. And much more." She said softly against his cheek.

Miho backs half a step away from Logan and slowly, she begins to unbutton his shirt. As her hands slowly move down his chest, Logan lets his hands fall to his side and Miho recognizes this small sign of defeat.

A sign he would let her set the pace.

She finally reaches the bottom of his shirt and gently opening it, Miho pushes her hands up the second shirt on his chest while feeling his well toned muscles. Miho gently pushes it off his sculptured shoulders. He flexes his arms backwards and the shirt falls to the floor at the foot of her bed.

The sleeveless does nothing to hide his body.

The shirt was slightly form fitting and his arms were perfectly built, at least in Miho's opinion. His arms weren't enormously thick, but they were a bit wide and when he flexed, his biceps and triceps swelled considerably. His upper chest was slightly built out, but his body was only slightly larger than hers.

Definitely a good catch, as some of the girls would describe him as. Miho, however, of him as the perfect catch.

Miho rested her hands on the fringe of his pant and gently began to pull out his under shirt, the fabric stretching slightly in her hands. Logan gave a snort of laughter at the pouting face Miho made, the playfulness between them seemingly irresistible and seemingly vital.

She didn't have the chance to play around enough, not in her line of work.

The shirt finally sprung free, causing Logan's eyebrows to jump with the shirt. The little Japanese pixie slowly bunched his shirt in her hands, his sturdy stomach peeking out at Miho. Miho flushed at this but lifted the shirt over his arms and head, leaving him bare chest.

And Miho could only lick her lips, the shirt sliding from her fingers.

Logan was well defined but not over buffed out; his whole body was fluid and smooth. A washboard body if their ever was one. But this strength and speed did not come with out a price, as several small scars tattered across his body.

Some were visibly noticeable, some were only known by their touch.

Still, his body was a masterpiece.

Running her hands up his chest and around Logan's neck, Miho saw he had a long chain necklace with a pendant around his neck. The pendant was two dragons, interlocked in a Yin Yang symbolism, showing duality.

Logan gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let his fingers run down her cheek to the back of her neck, his palm still against her cheek. Slowly, Miho kissed Logan again but this time she poured all the passion she had into him and inhaled deeply as his other arms ran down her back to just above her ass.

Logan slowly broke away and he gazed her, asking for permission to take the next step; her answer was a small nod.

Logan took a breath before his hands slowly reached out and began to undo her fabric belt that held her long kimono tightly closed. He worked slowly and softly with the knots she had tied, his fiery eyes never leaving hers as neither did his smile.

He finally undoes the last knot and gently lifts the robes from her shoulders, the blue fabric joining his shirts on the floor. His eyes barely looked her over and Miho felt a wave of discomfort, her bottom lip trembling until he spoke and then he shocked the fear out of her.

"You are so beautiful." Logan said, his hand gently stroking her cheek. "Clothed or bare, it shows through your eyes."

Miho blinked back tears and turned her head to the side; she had never been addressed like that, never.

Her parents had always called her a dirty disgusting whore, only proud when she trained in her martial arts and even then they were spiteful. Her two sisters constantly teased and bullied her because she didn't like to dress in the American styled clothes.

Even her friends said that she wouldn't attract any boys.

Logan wasn't like that.

His hand cupped her face and lifted her to his gaze and before she could say anything, Logan leaned in and claimed her mouth. As his lips danced on her mouth, Miho felt his hands glide tenderly upper back and undid her bra.

Pressing back against Logan, Miho began to unbuckle his belt.

Both objects hit the floor with a muffled thump, as their owners fell on the bed. Miho lay atop of Logan, her hands holding his head while his grasped her waist. Miho's breathing was heavy as he kissed Logan passionately and her hands dragged themselves down his chest.

Possessively, passionately; his hands were also burning as they held her.

Logan carefully but expertly flipped them over so he was atop of her and let his body slid down, stopping his head at her knees. His hands still held her as he trailed kisses up the inside of her leg.

Soon they were doing much more than holding her, her moans and groans of pleasure able to be heard in the bar.

* * *

Miho slowly opened her eyes, a pleasant warm weight beside her. As she slowly started to move, she felt an arm tighten around her waist and her whole body froze in its place. She tried to suppress a moan, but it still slivered out when she felt the man still in her.

Miho glanced around the room trying to remember, a warm breath gliding over her shoulder. She was definitely in her room, but there were another person's clothes around the room, not to mention the addition of weapons

Miho took a breath and glanced over her shoulder, her whole body relaxing at the sight.

Logan.

Miho carefully turned over, removing his member from her as she moved, and just studied his face. Logan was so calm and peaceful, like a dam holding back a mountain of water. His coarse beard didn't add any sort of repulsion.

In fact, it made that much sexier.

Miho slowly wiggled so she was looking at him head on and gave him a gentle kiss, her lips barely pressing against his. So, she was surprise to be kissed back by Logan and pulled back in shock, a small spread on Logan's seemingly sleeping face.

"Got to admit, _bijin_." Logan said as he slowly opened his eyes. "That is one hell of a way to be woken up."

Miho felt her cheeks burn at his nickname, his fluidness of her language was nearly as good as his English but Miho suspect he was of neither nation. The fact that Logan spoke and understood all the Japanese she spoke, greatly hinted at this.

Plus, no American or Japanese gave her pleasure the way he did.

"I thought you were sleeping, _saiai_" Miho said, softly.

And it was true; Miho couldn't bring herself to call what they did last night a free fuck. They had made love, purely and simply showing each other the depth how much they felt, despite the fact they had just met the other night.

They had metaphorical and quiet literally poured themselves into each other.

"That's how you see me?" Logan said, pushing his body up on one arm. "I was afraid you would just see last night as a thank you fuck."

Miho smiled and sat up, the sheets falling from her bare body to collect around her waist and hips. Logan rolled up so he was sitting and his arms were behind, supporting him. She crept around on her hands and knees so she was behind him and tilted his head back.

"If I had thought last night as a thank you fuck, you wouldn't have woken up here." Miho said, kissing him softly. "If you wake up here, it means that I want you to stay."

Miho smiled when she felt his arms go around her waist as he turned to face her, pulling her close to him

Logan's left arm went under her knees and lifted her up as he moved her to the centre of her bed, lying beside her. Miho took his head in her hands and kissed him, trailing down his neck as she lay atop of him. Miho kissed down his chest and slid her body up his, earning a soft growl from him

Miho curled up in his arms, laying her head on Logan's chest with a contended smile; Logan tenderly wrapped his arms around her smaller body and she felt him rest his head on hers, his lips kissing the crown of her head.

The heat from the fires in them hadn't subsided; they had ignited to something more.

"Will you stay here, with me?" Miho asked softly.

Logan was silent for a few moments and Miho looked up at him, his eyes dancing along the ceiling. His face was solemn as he thought and Miho let him think; she knew that he loved her, regardless of the lack of time they knew each other.

He gave a slight chuckle and looked down at Miho, filling her with only one word; love.

"Only if I can do one thing, _bijin_." Logan said, smiling at her urgent nod to continue. "Can I stay here?"

Miho smiled, her arms wrapping around his chest. "_Hai_, Logan. You may."

* * *

It is another night in the Old Town of Basin City. The girls still work, the men still come and Miho still guards her friends. She still rules the rooftops and alleys with her swords, she still kills those who break the laws of Old Town.

But she isn't alone

Miho is crouched on the corner of a building, her hands subtly resting on the top of her katana handles as she watched the streets. Her black kimono and black pants blend with the shadows perfectly, like a jaguar.

Beside her, Logan is crouched on the rooftop with long black coat flapping like a silent flag. His eyes scan the streets with Miho's, hunting for those that would dare injure her friends and deliver their justice.

They glance at each other and they share a brief but passionate kiss, a promise of what will come in the latest hours of night. They break away and each warrior scurries a different way, their routes overlapping and shared.

She's is Miho, the Japanese beauty only he can love; Deadly Little Miho, the pixie they al fear and respect.

He is Logan, the American only she will love; Lethal Logan, the shadow creature that only she can beat and order.

They are meant for each other.

And none can take that from them.

* * *

* * *

Japanese Translation

Hai yes

Saiai beloved

Bijin beautiful

* * *

Well that's it. Send me a review to tell me what you think; good, bad and neither. They all help shape a writers ability and style.

-Lin


End file.
